It's Not The End Of The World
by California Love
Summary: Rateing for Attempted Suicide. Liz feels she has no reason to live, that everyone is leaving her. the death of another friend and unrequited love pushes Liz over the edge. Will she survive? Will some one save her? Will she find that the person she felt di


It's not The End of the World, It Just Feels Like it  
  
A Liz story  
  
Liz sat on the kitchen counter of the Sadbourn house. She put another spoonful of yogurt into her mouth. The phone rang and she picked it up and said"Sadbourn-McDermott residence. Oh hi Mrs. Rollins!" Conner watched from the living room as her face went pale and shock registered on her face.  
  
"When?" he heard her whisper. "Okay, thanks for telling me." she hangs up the phone and looks at the door as it opened. Megan walked in and handed Liz some mail. Then she went to her room.  
  
Liz stares at one letter. Conner watches as her eyes glaze over and she shakily opens it. A tear slides down her face as she mutters,  
  
"Yeah, some Happy Birthday." She dropps the envelopes on the counter and storms out of the house. he hears her burst into tears as the door slams.  
  
5 hours later, 10 pm.  
  
Conner grabes his keys and goes to look for liz.  
  
15 minutes later, 10:15 pm  
  
Liz pulls the jeep into the drive way and parks. She runs up to her room, stopping in the kitchen for some asprin for her headache. She takes two pills, then 3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14. The bottle empty, she sits onher bed and waits. Death dosn't come fast enough for her. So she runs down stairs and grabs a knife . she writes a note:  
  
Enid,Olivia,jessica,  
  
Everyone's gone,  
  
I have no reason to live,  
  
Good-bye,  
  
Liz W.  
  
she then goes into the bathroom she shares with Conner and slits her wrists, fills the tub with cold water. She dizzily waits for it to fill. She turns the faucet off and climbs in . she feels the life start to slip from her and she feels the water going down her throat she thinks about the phone call.........  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
10:30  
  
Conner slams the car door as he see's Liz's car in the drive way. he rushs into the house....  
  
liz's thoughts  
  
It had been her best friend Enid's mother.  
  
Enid was dead. Died in a car crash. It was liz's 18th birthday.......  
  
Conner has a bad feeling. Very bad and it is confirmed when he see's an empty asprin bottle on the kitchen floor.  
  
It had been a whole year since the Earthquake and olivia's death. It had been 6 months since jessica disowned her for ruining her plans to elope with Jeremy aames.  
  
Conner runs up to Liz's room. He read the note that's on her bed. "sh/t!" he curses.  
  
He pounds on the bathroom door. It's locked........  
  
Her parents were in Seattle, Her brother was always gone,never came to visit and livied in london! She's in love with her best male friend....  
  
Conner grabbs a bobby pin and picks the lock.....  
  
Liz's eyes close..........  
  
The door swings open, Conner pales. He see's liz in a bathtub full of red water.  
  
He pulls her out and wrapps her in a towel. He finds a very weak pulse.  
  
He races her out side to his car and speeds of toward the hospitale.  
  
he parks and rushes her into the ER.  
  
As soon as we walked in, doctors rushed up to him to see what was wrong. they take liz from him and lay her on a bed. They hooked IV's up to her as a doctor asked,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Conner glared and yelled at him,  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF!"  
  
"Conner?"  
  
Conner whiped around to see Tia as liz was taken in to surgery.  
  
"hey tee." he replied.  
  
"Conner, who tried to kill herself?" Tia asked, think his mom or sister. she was not prepared for the answer she got.  
  
Conner looked away. "liz."  
  
Tia's eyes widend, "liz? Liz WAKEFIELD?"  
  
Conner nodded. Tia's face paled.  
  
"mr. Mcdermott?" a doctor came up to him.  
  
"I must ask for the contact info on mrs. Wakefields family."  
  
"I uh.. well you see, her parents are away in france and her brother's also away."  
  
the doctor nodded.  
  
"Well what about her sister?"  
  
"She disowned liz."  
  
"Well I'm afraid that a family member has to sign some papers. I suggest that whoever is closest to sweet valley be called."  
  
Conner noddd. he knew what he had to do.  
  
He walked over to a pay phone and dialed.  
  
the phone rang three times before someone answered.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Hi, jess?"  
  
  
  
A.N. Ok, my friend Cassie has convinced me to post this, so I hope you like it.  
  
Thanx Cassie, hope ya like the rest of this story 


End file.
